


Beauty and the Beast

by Arechan96



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Sentimental, Sex, Vikings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arechan96/pseuds/Arechan96
Summary: She hugged Ivar tighter and rested her head on his chest, she concentrated on his calming breathing and on his heartbeat that slowly drifted her away in her thoughts.She was so lucky.She was about to become the wife of the most handsome Viking in Kattegat, and not just that.-"You never feared me, why?": he asked with pure curiosity."Because you were never frightful, not to me. Where everybody saw cruelty, I saw sadness, where everybody saw rage, I saw hope, where everybody saw a ruthless man I just saw a boy that was trying to prove himself, where everybody saw anger, I saw a lot of pain and suffering. And most of all where everybody saw an heartless ruler I saw someone who needed to be loved, someone who craved for affection even if he denied it. That's why.": she put her arms around his waist and laid her head across his lap.





	1. Chapter I

_NOTES BEFORE YOU READ:_

  1. _I’m Italian, my English probably won’t be perfect._
  2. _I’m not used to write of a OCC Ivar, this is my first try._
  3. _This is part one of three_



 

They were sitting on a rock, near a cliff.  
  
The view above them was stunning: the ocean spread for miles, if you tried to look at the line of the horizon no lands were visible, just an amazing amount of dark water.   
  
Some spurts wetted their faces, making them shiver.   
  
He was used to this, he was borne in the cold lands, but she visibly shuddered for her own lands were warmer.   
  
"Are you freezing?": Ivar asked worried.  
  
Jía, the French girl, nodded embarrassed.   
  
He smiled and took her in a hug under his protective arm.   
  
He had released her from slavery a month earlier when he decided he wanted to love her as more than a simple slave.   
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder briefly closing her eyes and inspiring the cold breeze of the north wind.   
  
"This is Njörd, the god of the sea, the wind and the cyclones. He is the father of Freyr and Freyja. There is a reason why he decided that our Sea and wind must be so cold, we just don't know his reason yet. I'll ask him eventually, when I'll reach Valhalla.": he explained softly stroking her hair and caressing her face.  
  
"Then I hope you'll find out late in time. I don't want you to reach Valhalla any soon.": she grabbed one of his hands in hers and squeezed with affection.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if I understand it right, you'll reach Valhalla when you die in battle or in a brave way. And I don't want you to die. I want you here Ivar": she smiled.  
  
Her life changed the moment she was taken during a raid near Paris.   
  
Björn, Ivar's brother captured her while she was praying in a church and he decided not to kill her, she was to be sold as a slave.  
  
The queen bought her because one of her sons just married a slave, and they needed a replacement.  
  
She was afraid at first, she feared to be mistreated, she dreaded to be used or abused, she didn't want to live in a stable.  
  
She was also terrified of him at first: the first time they met she was serving ale at the queen's table and he crawled towards them with the help of two pointed sticks.   
  
She knew he was called Ivar the boneless and that everyone feared him.   
  
They said he was ruthless, merciless and violent, everyone said that he loved to torture and to kill innocent people, that he was cruel and evil.   
  
Form the moment he know he liked her.  
  
Why?   
  
Because she looked at him with a look of respect and fear, and that was good, but she never looked at him with disgust, disdain or pity.   
  
She had treated him well, never judged him, never disrespected him, and she had also stood up for him when his brothers teased him.   
  
At first he was annoyed with her protective behavior: he didn't need a girl to defend him, but then he started to appreciate it, after all she was risking her life for him.   
  
A month passed and they became everyday closer, they started to talk a lot, he taught her his language, he gave her better food and better clothes, he let her sleep in his room, and then in his bed, with furry heavy blankets to protect her from the cold, he forbade his brothers to use her, he protected her form Sigurd sexual advance, he made her have hot baths in his bathtub, he taught her how to fight and gifted her with a beautiful knife, he even cuddled her when she had nightmares of her homeland being destroyed.  
  
A month later he gave her freedom but kept her in his house and room.  
  
She could have escaped, changed life and married someone but she decided to remain by his side, as a companion and a lover.   
  
And that day was their big day.  
  
"You never feared me, why?": he asked with pure curiosity.   
  
"Because you were never frightful, not to me. Where everybody saw cruelty, I saw sadness, where everybody saw rage, I saw hope, where everybody saw a ruthless man I just saw a boy that was trying to prove himself, where everybody saw anger, I saw a lot of pain and suffering. And most of all where everybody saw an heartless ruler I saw someone who needed to be loved, someone who craved for affection even if he denied it. That's why.": she put her arms around his waist and laid her head across his lap.   
  
He caressed her hair with slight movements, he played with them, braided them and untied them, careful not to pull them too much.   
  
"I saw something in you. The first day, I mean. You were different from the other captives. You were... you": he couldn't find another word to describe her.  
  
Ivar was afraid. It was the big day, and he didn't know where to start, he was afraid to receive a refusal, he was afraid to seem stupid.  
  
"Why are you still with me? What can I give to you? Or better, what can a cripple give to you, Jía?"  
  
She put her hand up to his face, stroking his cheeks lovingly.  
  
She loved this snuggle moments with him, those were their moments.  
  
"I don't need anything from you. I don't care about what you can or cannot give me. I don't care if you can't use your legs as the other people. I love you Ivar. That's enough for me to know."  
  
"Get up": he commanded with a firm voice but with a hint of fear and excitement in it.  
  
She obeyed bewildered of his improvise change.   
  
She lifted from his legs and stood next to him, looking in his eyes in search for an answer.  
  
"Jía. I love you too. And I want you to carry my children. I want to spend my whole life with you. Do you want to marry me?"  
  
He rummages through his pocket and presented in his hands a beautiful necklace: simple but stunning, composed by a silver chain from where it was hanged an oval blue stone with the rune of love carved into it.   
  
She was speechless, her legs trembled for the joy and the shock of his proposal.  
  
She collapsed to her knees next to him, and her eyes watered with tears of happiness.  
  
"Of course I want to marry you Ivar. But I wonder, what everyone will think? I'm just a former slave, shouldn't you marry a princess or someone who can give you something like political support, lands or an army when you'll need it?"  
  
"Here it doesn't work like in your lands. We still marry for love."  
  
She smiled overwhelmed by her feelings, she took the necklace in her hands and touched it like it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"It's so beautiful Ivar"  
  
"Like you. I was looking for something to match your beauty but I could find nothing. That's why I decided to give you something simple."  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever owned. Will you help me?"  
  
She gave him her back and tied her hair up in a ponytail for him.  
  
He fastened the jewel around her neck and left a tiny kiss on her bare shoulder.   
  
She turned to face him and put her lips on him in a pure kiss, framed by the shattering of the waves in the cliff.  
  
They stayed in that comforting hug for what it seemed to be like hours, knowing that they wouldn't have face the future alone anymore, knowing that they would have had each other to rely on, knowing that nothing od have torn them apart.  
  
After a while they sat again, not leaving their embrace.  
  
Ivar kissed his future wife on her hair and caressed her back with one strong hand.  
  
He was not going to let her go, she changed him, she made him a better person in just a month, she did so much good to him.  
  
"My brothers are going to be jealous. I see the way that they look at you. Ubbe and Sigurd in particular."  
  
"But I'm yours right? Not theirs, just yours. And I've not intention to be shared."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Like I'll let them do it. I'd rather kill them than share you with them. You're mine Jía. No one can have you but me."  
  
She hugged him tighter and rested her head on his chest, she concentrated on his calming breathing and on his heartbeat that slowly drifted her away in her thoughts.   
  
She was so lucky.  
  
She was about to become the wife of the most handsome Viking in Kattegat, and not just that.  
  
Ivar was handsome, no one could have denied it, but he was also loving, caring and protective, and she liked the fact that he was like this just with her.  
  
"Ivar. There is something that I wish with all myself before the marriage."  
  
"Go on, ask! Let's see if we can do it."  
  
"You know, when you came raiding in my town, you took some gold, some slaves and you killed a lot of people. But not every one of them right? Well, Björn took me, but my family managed to flee. My older sister is dead, she tried to protect me from your brother and the same for my father that resisted Bjorn commands. My my mother and my older brothers are alive, the three of them, and I know for sure that they returned to where we used to live. I want to go back there with you, I'd like to introduce you to them and I wish to tell them that I'm fine, that I found happiness with you, and that the Vikings are my people know. I want to tell them that I'm not a slave anymore, that I found love and that I'm willingly choosing to stay here with you. I want to tell them that we're getting married, and that I'm glad to be here. Can we do that?": she almost begs him.  
  
Ivar clouded and thought for a few minutes.  
  
"We have to sail with just one ship, not more than ten trusty men, you and I included, we'll land in Paris, my uncle Rollo married princess Gisla, we can talk to him. Then we should proceed by horses, and when we'll reach your village you should talk to the chief to let us in safely."  
  
She nodded gladly kissing him again on his lips, this time more passionately.  
  
She was never with a men before.  
  
And Ivar and she never slept together in that meaning.  
  
He was still a bit afraid, but he had no more reasons.

 

NOTES:

Hi everyone!

This is the part where I beg for reviews so... please review to let me know what do you think! ahah

I hope you liked it :)

See you next Chapter :)

 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sister,he's a cripple. What can he give to you?"  
> "Love"

They sailed the next week.  
  
Eight men were already on board, like he predicted.   
  
Bjorn, Ubbe and Lagertha refused to call it an official expedition, and they demanded that the men that would have followed them were old, not able to fight or useless to their society.   
  
It was fine for Ivar, he needed them just to sail, he wasn't going to France to fight or to raid, just to meet Jía's family.   
  
He was a bit anxious: what if Jía lied and she wanted to abandon him and return with her family?   
  
A man alone couldn't do a lot against an army, if she wanted to she could have put the entire Paris army against them, she just needed to tell Rollo and Gisla that they were in France to create chaos.  
  
But then he looked at her, charging the ship with some food, and she looked back, and in her eyes and in her pure smile he saw everything but betrayal.  
  
-  
  
Jía was trembling in a corner of the boat, the climate was hard, the spurts of water were ice cold, the wind stung her delicate face like sharp blades and the waves were making her sick.  
  
She wasn't used to such low temperatures, her homeland in France was much warmer, the wind was a pleasant breeze that blew softly between the hair, the sea was a hot sweep of water and the sun always illuminated their faces.  
  
She missed that more then everything else.  
  
Ivar crawled in her direction carrying an extra furry blanket with him.  
  
He looked at her, smiled softly and went sitting next to the girl.  
  
He stretched his legs out and twisted them around hers, covered them both with the heavy blanket and put his arms around her trembling body making her lean on his chest.   
  
He stroked her arm and her back fast trying to give her some heat.  
  
"I know you don't like to sail in the cold, but I promise you'll just have to wait a couple of days and we'll reach the southern sea. You can grab on to me in the meanwhile": and he laughed.  
  
They spent almost all day snuggling and cuddling together, ignoring the rest, he feared that without him she would have died frozen.  
  
The night was even worse, without the pale sun the temperature lowered furthermore and Jía really thought she couldn't bare it.   
  
Ivar took some clothes and put them under their heads, he laid down and she laid almost over him, her head on his chest, her hands in his stomach, her legs tangled in his.  
  
After five days on the sea they reached the shore of Paris.  
  
Jía's eyes sparkled with joy and amazement, she was sure she would have never seen her home again, but there she was, with her future husband.   
  
The party was immediately intercepted by a group of soldiers that were patrolling the shores.  
  
Ivar looked at Jía with encouragement eyes.  
  
"Excuse me sirs, I'd like to meet with price Rollo and princess Gisla. I'm French and we're here for a marriage. Rollo is my husband's uncle."  
  
The soldiers looked at each other unsure but they recognized Ivar and decided to settle the meeting.  
  
They were escorted to the palace where his uncle and Gisla were sitting in the thrones.  
  
"So, my nephew, you want to go to this girl's village to meet with her family? Nothing more?"  
  
"As you can see uncle, I took with me just a few men unable to fight. I can leave them here if you want, all of them, but I'll need them again to sail back home. I can go to her village with some of your soldiers if you want."  
  
Ivar wasn't there to fight, he just wanted to make Jía happy and be back home as soon as possible.  
  
He really had changed thanks to her.  
  
They reached the village a few days later and Jía took him to her old house.  
  
Her mother and her older brothers were looking at Ivar with distrust, they clearly didn't like him, they thought that she was obliged to talk to them and they didn't want their little girl to marry such a heathen.   
  
They started to talk in a strict French.  
  
"Jía, are you sure that this is what you really want? If he's forcing you tell us now, we'll do something to save you, to make you come back home and we'll arrange a more appropriate marriage."  
  
"He's not forcing me brother. They took me as a slave when they raided here. But then Ivar released me and asked me to marry him. I'm in love with him, so I said yes. I really love him. He's not bad as it seems. I'm finally happy."  
  
"Sister, he's a cripple. What can he give to you? Do you really want to marry a cripple? Don't be so stupid, come back home."  
  
"He can give me love. I don't care if he can't walk, he loves me, and I want to carry his children. You'll have to accept it. I came here just so you could know that I'm fine and well, that I'm happy and alive."  
  
Ivar noticed their looks, they were staring at him with pure hatred in their eyes.  
  
He didn't care, he'd never cared.   
  
He was sweet and everything with Jía but he couldn't care less about other people, he would have killed them if it was necessary.   
  
"I know that it's not what you wish, but I don't care brother. I'm gonna marry him, with or without your permission."  
  
Jía gazed at her mother searching for some support but the older woman was fuming.  
  
"Marry him and I refuse to recognize you as my daughter. You have to choose between us and this pagan. I won't have a daughter who disrespects us so much. They're people killed your brother and your father. How could you forget that?"  
  
"I didn't, but those are also my people now. Please mother, try to see reason. Don't you want me to be happy?"  
  
The woman got up from his chair and with a firm voice: " you either leave him or go out from my house. And if you choose him, don't bother to ever come back. Next time I'll order your brothers to kill both of you. Am I understood?"  
  
Jía was on the edge of tears.  
  
They didn't want her, they didn't want them.   
  
She officially lost her family.   
  
But she didn't care, she had her own family now.  
  
She could have imagined a life without her lover Ivar and her best friends Hvisterk and Ubbe.   
  
She would also have missed that idiot of Sigurd.  
  
"Ivar, my love. We're not well accepted here. I'm sorry. You were right. They asked me to choose. And I'll always choose you."  
  
They were off again.   
  
The meeting was so short and Jía managed to keep her tears at least until they were out.  
  
She busted soon after.  
  
They were almost to the horses when they felt a voice calling her.   
  
Her younger brother Lancel was trying to reach them.  
  
When he did he gave a little pocket to the girl.  
  
"I cannot disagree with them. You should find someone better. This one captured you. But if you're happy than I'm happy too. Have this."  
  
In the pocket there was a bunch of copper and silver coins.   
  
"It's not much, but it's all I can give to you as my blessing."  
  
He stared intensely at Ivar.  
  
"You're going to treat her well, make her suffer and I'll personally kill you. Make her happy and I'll be grateful to you for the rest all my life"  
  
Jía translated and Ivar smiled.   
  
At least the journey wasn't a total waste.  
  
When they ride back to Paris Jía turned her head back and she saw her mother smiling softly from the house.   


 

NOTES:

Hi everyone!

So this is part 2 of 3

Let me know if you liked it!

The last chapter will be published next Monday!          


End file.
